


She's hot but a psycho

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some spicy Syonia that I wrote in about 5 minutes. Not smut but it's implied ig???
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Sonia Nevermind
Kudos: 4





	She's hot but a psycho

Sonia grinned, guiding Syo over to the bed. Syo sat down and pulled the blonde on top of her. Sonia leaned in to kiss the girl… and then stopped. A problem had presented itself.  
“What’s wrong?” Syo asked.   
“N-nothing! I just… I don’t know how to kiss you? With your tongue like that and everything.”  
“Oh… I can’t really not have it out…”   
“Yeah…” The two girls sat there thinking. “Oh! I know!” Sonia clapped her hands excitedly.  
“Hmm?” Syo tilted her head, her braids conveniently falling behind her. Sonia glanced at her exposed neck.   
“You know, your lips aren’t the only thing I can kiss.” Sonia murmured in a voice lower than usual, looking up at her through her lashes.  
Syo started to say something, but every thought flew from her head when Sonia forcefully grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close, then began kissing her neck. Syo inhaled sharply and tangled her hands in Sonia’s blonde hair, pulling her even closer. Sonia’s hands continued exploring Syo’s body, sliding over her chest and waist, pulling at the back of her shirt. She bit Syo’s neck, gently, but it was enough to send shivers through her bones.   
Syo moaned softly, pulling at Sonia’s hair. “Is that okay?” Sonia murmured.   
“More, please, Princess.” Syo whispered breathlessly. Spurred on by hearing her nickname, Sonia pulled back the edge of Syo’s shirt and shifted her attention to her collarbone, nibbling at the skin there.   
Syo trailed her hands down Sonia’s back, coming to rest on her hips. Sonia was already straddling her, so she pulled her hips just a bit closer. Sonia instinctively pulled her legs together a bit. The feeling of Sonia’s body so close to hers, with her legs wrapped around her so tightly and her weight fully on top of Syo, was just too much for her. Syo grabbed Sonia’s wrists and shoved her backwards so she landed on her back on the bed with Syo leaning over her, pinning her down.   
“Your turn, Princess.” Syo growled, licking her lips with her long tongue.   
Sonia bit her lip, breathing heavily.

Toko sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She had been asleep in her bed, apparently. She glanced next to her. Sonia Nevermind? She chuckled appreciatively. Syo had gotten herself a princess. Not bad. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. Judging by the hickeys on her neck and chest, the princess was definitely experienced.   
“Syo?” A voice murmured from the bed. Damn, she’d woken her up.  
“No, just me. Toko.”  
“Oh. Ok.” Sonia rolled over, and Toko thought she’d fallen back asleep. A few moments later, she whispered “Tell Syo I had a good time.” Toko blushed furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was gonna have them make out but idk how Syo's tongue would work with that...neck kisses are hot too  
> also i didn't mean to put hair pulling in there it just kinda happened


End file.
